Draco Malfunction
by Deluze
Summary: [on hold] Draco Malfoy is tired of being alone. He wats somebody he can truly call his own and he wants it now. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**As you might have guessed, if you aren't as big of a dunderhead as the usual bunch who reads this; I do not own Harry Potter! **

**Potter belongs to a Scottish lady you also might have heard of.**

**Yes, that's right. Joanna K. Rowling. The goddess of all the paper and quills in the world. **

**The wonderful, bright, witty, loving, heroic saviour of us all.**

**The writer and creator of the world we all love to borrow. **

**Not me, then.**

**I just own the plot and any original characters that might jump up on your screen and scare the sht out of you. Even though, I doubt there will be any, in this story anyway. **

**Warning:**

**Slash and angst, bad language and child abuse, in later chapters.**

**A/N: **

**Chapter one and two are now been beta read by the wonderful one and only: canihavea-soda :) (Thank you!) **

**I'm looking for a beta reader for the rest of the chapters since soda doesn't have the time. If you're interested, send me an email :)**

**Draco Malfunction**

**Chapter One: Drive me crazy, why don't you?**

It was early in the month of July that the two Malfoy men could be found returning home to Malfoy Mansion. The two (one a fully grown man, and the other just about to enter manhood) had just been to the funeral of the third Malfoy – the only woman of the family – Narcissa Malfoy.

They were both walking slowly towards the large front door, the boy a little behind his father. The doors swung open before they even got close to them, for they were charmed to do so.

* * *

Days had passed, every day seeming longer than the one before. Life at the Manor was slowly returning to normal; the only difference was that it was now even quieter than it had been before. The seat previously occupied by the woman, Narcissa Malfoy at the dinner table, was now occupied by the teenager, Draco Malfoy.

Father and son had barely spoken to one another before… Now they said nothing at all. It was enough to drive anyone crazy! Draco was no exception – he'd never been one for 'quiet time' (as he now called his time spent at home). He usually liked it when people were talking loudly and laughing, like in the Slytherin common room (the house he was in at school). At least then he could talk his way out of uncomfortable situations, but now, when nobody said anything…

Draco looked out of his window. The sun was slowly making its way down and it would be dark soon. Morning would follow after the dark – a new morning, a new day, a quiet breakfast, lunch and dinner. The only time he ever spent with his father was at meals…he therefore hated the meals and ate almost nothing at all! He made sure to eat just enough so that his father wouldn't notice there was anything wrong with his behaviour. (Draco needn't have worried though, because his father wouldn't have noticed anyway).

Draco sighed.

He couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts. He was even looking forward to seeing his school enemy, Harry Potter! Anything was better than being here in this graveyard of a home… He looked forward to Quidditch and the classes (especially potions, his favourite lesson). He looked forward to just hanging out with his fellow Slytherins in the dungeons, talking and plotting their next big trick.

Most of all, he looked forward to getting away from his father.

In just four (long) days, all the things he was looking forward to would finally happen. He would be going back.

There was a sudden knock on the door, which disturbed his thoughts. "Draco?" the voice of his father was soft but hit Draco like a punch in the face. It was the first time his father had spoken to him in over a month. He drew a sharp breath before answering.

"Y-yes, father. S-sir?" Draco silently cursed his voice for failing him.

"Can I come in?"

Draco briefly wondered why his father was even asking. After all, it was Lucius' house and Draco's room was just another part of that house. It was his father's right as the owner to go into whatever part of the Manor he liked. But, maybe things had changed… "Yes, of course, sir," Draco answered. Lucius entered the room.

Draco quickly stood up, glancing at his father. The man was wearing one of his usual long black and green cloaks; he could even see the silver lining of the cloak, as it was slightly open. Beneath, Lucius was wearing a white shirt with a green tie hanging loose and black pants. Of course, all of his clothes were the finest that the Wizarding World had to offer.

Draco suddenly became aware of his own undressed state. He had been sitting at his desk writing before he'd been disturbed, and was only wearing a pair of green, baggy pyjama pants. "Err…what do you want, sir?" Draco asked lightly, trying not to sound too rude.

"Draco, son…" for the first time in Draco's memory, his father's voice sounded unsure. "I know I have been…gone… For the past month or two. I have had my reasons, as you know. Your mother's death being one of them." Lucius took a deep breath; the subject was still painful to talk about. "The other reasons I do not wish to talk about." Draco nodded to show that he understood. "You are soon to start your seventh and last year at Hogwarts."

Draco waited for his father to continue; however, the older man didn't say anything else. Instead, he just took to looking at anything apart from his son. After a few seconds of silence, he shook his head, and said in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "Not yet, after."

"After? After what?" Draco's curiosity was awoken by his father's words and he desperately wanted his questions answered.

"You will know when you are ready. I will tell you."

"You will?" Draco was more confused that he'd ever been before.

"Yes, I will." A small smile slowly spread over his father's face. Draco stared…he had never seen his father smile like that…not since… Ever. Before he could say anything more, Lucius had turned and walked out of the room, closing the door soundly behind him.

Stunned, Draco sat down again. _What just happened?_

* * *

The train started slowly on its way towards Hogwarts. Draco felt a wave of relief wash over his as he watched platform 9¾ disappear in the distance.

He had been lucky and found an empty compartment to sit in. He was perched comfortably on the soft grey seats and looked out of the window at the passing scenery.

Suddenly, the door opened, and someone Draco had least expected to see appeared – Dean Thomas. The black boy in Gryffindor House; in the same year as Draco, but worlds away. Draco gave the boy one of his trade-marl Malfoy glares, hoping to scare the Gryffindor off. It didn't work. This boy seemed not only to be full of that so-called 'Gryffindor courage', but he also seemed to be very stupid (at least, in Draco's opinion.)

"Malfoy," the boy greeted him. _He greeted him!_ The overly brave Gryffindor had just greeted _Draco Malfoy _and looked like he was waiting for a response. To Draco's personal horror, he gave one without thinking,

"Err…Gryffindor…" He wasn't completely sure that he'd got the other boy's name right and didn't want to make a fool of himself. No such luck…he still looked foolish!

"Thomas, Dean Thomas's my name, Malfoy. Do you mind if I sit here? I've looked 'round and everywhere else's full."

"Err…sure. Why not." _'Err…sure. Why not.'_ What was he? A Hufflepuff? No! He certainly was not! He was a Malfoy, and as such should have been able to come up with a better answer than that!

Dean had now taken a seat on the other side of the compartment. Draco noticed, with a little added mental shrug, that their feet had touched when the other boy had taken his seat. If either of them moved their feet slightly, then they would touch again.

Sighing, Draco looked out of the window again.

The rest of the trip was spent in almost complete silence. Draco spent most of the time looking out of the window. Dean, on the other hand, alternated between looking out of the window and watching Draco when he thought the other boy wouldn't notice. He tried a few times to make conversation, looking bashfully at his feet as he did so. Draco didn't answer anything he said – he was a Slytherin after all. He had his pride! He wasn't going to start talking to some Gryffindor! This made Dean incredibly frustrated.

When the train came close to Hogwarts, it was time to change into their uniforms. Draco wondered if Dean was going to leave – he was soon answered when Dean began to get undressed.

Since it was such a hot day, neither of them was wearing much under their robes. Most wizards often only wore underwear and t-shirts on such hot days. Dean didn't wear a t-shirt…

Neither did Draco.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed with students. They were all chatting happily about their summer holidays, and almost everybody seemed to have forgotten (at least for a little while) about the war.

Almost everybody.

Some students had already lost family members, and/or friends. They just sat there staring at nothing in particular; friends of these people were politely sitting by them quietly in silent comfort.

Draco sighed and rolled his shoulder – it was a nervous habit he didn't seem able to get rid of.

The doors opened and McGonagall led in a couple of dozen first year students to be sorted. Nobody really paid that much attention to the ceremony…Draco wasn't even sure if the hat had bothered with a song or not that year.

When the ceremony was over, Draco saw that Slytherin had gotten a respectable number of little slime balls that he looked forward to testing later on. He was at the top of the school now, and he felt it was his duty to make sure the new house members were up to scratch.

But, right now, he was tired and wanted to sleep. Thankfully, the next day was Sunday – the last free day before school started again. Then, he would have return to the tiresome work of trying to get the best grades. Now that he was Head Boy, that was even more important. This year, he would beat that mudblood Granger!

He yawned. _But not today…_

* * *

_Please review..._


	2. Rowna The Quest

(A/N :) Thank you for the two reviews I got before I reposted the whole thing and the three I got after D

I am desperately trying to make the chapters longer and still have some tiny bit of quality in here. Hope I'm at least close to your standard.

Sorry I haven't updated in a century (almost). I have just been busy. I don't even have a proper excuse. Sorry. I promise I will try my best to improve.

Reviews:

Ketamine: Thank you!

Queen of Stardust: Thank you D I am really going to pair Draco up with a lot of people in this fic. It is my first HP fan fiction and I'm trying my best ) Hope you'll like it!

Yayxforxslash: Thanks D Sorry for updating too late ( I'll improve! Hopefully… P

canihavea-soda: Thank you for beta the first chapter D Hope you'll continue to read and enjoy the story!

Lovenotknown: Thanks D You loved it? Wow, really thanks D Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, even though it isn't much slash in it. Draco hasn't "realised it" yet. Hehe D

Anyway, here's chapter two of Draco Malfunction:

Draco Malfunction

Chapter 2: The Quest!

It was weird how Hogwarts made the weeks pass in what seemed like seconds. Before anyone had expected it December was once again here.

Draco had been working like a mad man to get the best results and now he had O's in everything from Potions to History of Magic. He had taken extra assignments in every class, too, but it still wasn't enough! The mudblood was still better than him. How that was possible, only the gods knew. It was probably because she had been the teacher pet for so long. And she was friends with the Golden Boy…

Draco wasn't pleased and made sure everyone in the castle knew this by going around taking points, also, like a mad man. The teachers even considered taking back his Head Boy sign once when he had taken points from a Hufflepuff boy just for being in Hufflepuff.

For the second time.

That day.

His obsession with getting the best scores and pleasing his father had reached a whole new height. He was now spending every living second either in classes, sleeping, eating or in the library. He also had Quidditch practice to attend four times a week. He had been made captain (no doubt thanks to a few well chosen words from his father and a bit of money on the side).

Draco sighted heavily as he walked down to his common room, alone again. His so-called 'friends' seemed to have abandon him sometime ago. Draco hardly notice except when it came to times like these. He wished he had had somebody to talk to.

Pansy and Blaise were dating. He hadn't noticed much about his 'friends', but he wasn't stupid. The way they touched when passing or walking together in hallways. Even an idiot would notice. Though, he wasn't sure Ron had noticed yet…

When he reached his rooms (he was Head Boy now, so he had his own rooms) he threw his backpack on the couch and headed for the showers. He let the water warm up before undressing and stepping in. The water automatically adjusted to be his perfect temperature. A neat little magic trick Draco had installed when he got the room.

As he went to bed that night his mind was again stuck up at the never ending topic of his own loneliness. He needed somebody. That much was obvious.

He had thought that Pansy would always be there as a reserve in case he couldn't find somebody he really loved, but now even she had found herself a lover.

Draco sighted. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Hugging the covers around his naked form, feeling the soft silk material brush against his body, Draco drifted of to sleep.

The next week Draco continued being perfect, but secretly he was watching. Judging everybody in the school and searching for that perfect person to be his.

On Friday he finally thought he had found a likely candidate.

Rowna Stellar, a Ravenclaw prefect in 6th grade.

The girl had long yellow hair and brown eyes that always glittered. She walked with a kind of attitude, but Draco had noticed that even though she liked being the best in classes and being popular, she didn't crave it like Pansy did. She was perfect, but not snobbish, and therefore perfect for Draco. He had already decided to make his first move on Monday.

The classes had ended for the day. Draco was walking towards the Great Hall when he saw her. Rowna was standing right outside the entrance hall with at least four books in her arms. The wind from the outside brushed her hair to the side and she had a pink glow to her cheek.

She was talking to a Ravenclaw boy. The boy had light brown hair and shining white teeth which he showed every time he spoke. Draco was strongly reminded of that fool, Gylderoy Lockhart. He knew he didn't like this boy.

Then the perfect opportunity to make his move showed itself.

Rowna dropped one of the books she was holding. Quickly, before the boy could do anything more than stare, Draco had grabbed the book. He gave the brown haired boy a smirk before turning his back to him and smiling heartily at Rowna.

"Here dear. You seemed to lose this." Draco held up the book then he looked at the books she was still holding and said "Isn't that a bit much for a delicate creator, such as you, to hold? Here, let me take them. We wouldn't want you ruining your beautiful back now, would we?" He smiled again before taking the books from her. The girl blushed and gave a sort muffled 'okay'.

Draco led the way into the Great Hall. They walked together to the Ravenclaw table, Rowna still blushing and refusing to meet Draco's eyes. The poor brown-haired boy was left standing in the cold entrance hall.

When they reach the table Draco put down the books, gave Rowna a wink and walked away to his table. He thought he should be happy now. The girl was obviously attracted to him (of course she was. He was a Malfoy, how couldn't she?). He just didn't feel as excided as he thought he would be. He still had that empty feeling inside, like it was something more missing. He couldn't figure it out, he just couldn't. _Or wouldn't._

The next day was the same. He was still flirting with Rowna and still feeling like somewhat close to hell. He was so frustrated. He needed to know what would change or get rid of this feeling deep inside him. He knew he sounded like some sappy little girl, but that was the way he felt and for once in his life Draco Malfoy would listen to his feelings and act by them.

Please review!


End file.
